ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nucleus Dorako
Nucleus Dorako is an enhanced version of Dorako. Appearance Nucleus Dorako resembles a normal Dorako, but her skin is a darker shade of black. In addition to her stripes, she has many tiny white spots that resemble a starry sky. Her hook arms have been replaced with a pair of blue cannons, and instead of her species' natural wings, she has four blue jet thrusters implanted in her back. History Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Nucleus Dorako was once a normal Dorako before being captured by a Baltan scientist named Novan, who, inspired not only by Alien Helix Deox's mad science but also the Baltans of Ultraman Powered's universe, looked to create his own powerful Dorako. After replacing her hands and wings with cannons and thrusters, Novan looked to test her against other space monsters. He released her into space to battle and hunt other creatures, until they were eventually discovered by the Space Garrison, who sent Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari to deal with the threat. As Mebius and Hikari made their way to the coordinates, Dorako ambushed them, having camouflaged herself against the darkness of space. After some fighting, Dorako was ordered to retreat, and camouflaged herself once more before turning tail. However, Mebius managed to hit her with the Mebium Pinger, leaving her visible and leading the Ultras right to Novan's ship/lab. There, they defeated Novan and destroyed the ship, but Dorako escaped into the cosmos. Her fate is unknown. Powers * Flight: Using the thrusters on her back, Nucleus Dorako can fly at high speeds. * Ice Balls: From her mouth and her arm cannons, Nucleus Dorako can spew balls of ice that explode and freeze their target on contact. * Bioluminescence: Nucleus Dorako can emit light from the white spots on her body to see in the dark. ** Blinding Flashes: Using this same light, Nucleus Dorako can create blinding flashes of light. * Camouflage: Nucleus Dorako can camouflage herself to blend in with space and her surroundings. * Travel Comet: Nucleus Dorako travels in space by encasing herself in a shell of ice. Trivia * Kit made Nucleus Dorako when Emgaltan challenged him to make a Dorako variation. * She was originally simply named Comet Dorako, but Kit chose to use a name that wasn't just the original Dorako's subtitle. He discovered "nucleus" was a synonym of comet, and went with it. * Nucleus Dorako's powers are basically designed to be the opposite of a normal Dorako. ** This was somewhat inspired by GLOMB's crazy kaiju variations. ** GLOMB may also be part of why I made her female. * Her color scheme is based on Kamen Rider Meteor. * Mebius and Hikari fighting her and a Baltan was obviously inspired by the fact that the Baltans were pretty much the only Showa alien not represented in Mebius' series. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Dorako Variations Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Bioweapons Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:R/B: Awakening Kaiju